


The Dragon & The Fox

by SpyroSoles



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game), Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Dragon Adoration, Gen, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Spyro Feet, Spyro Soles, Spyro Toes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroSoles/pseuds/SpyroSoles
Summary: Pip the alchemist Fox requires some gems for his potion mixing, and Spyro is put on the spot to inform our alchemist. Unfortunately for the purple dragon his strong will, and defiance will be tested. Though everyone knows Dragon's have no weaknesses... or do they?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Dragon & The Fox

Pip the alchemist fox stood over his table, muttering to himself over the bubbling mixtures, and unpleasant smells. His furred hand rested atop a tattered book, pages worn from constant flipping. "I am missing something..."

"What would that be?" A growly deepened voice asked from the corner, causing the fox to look over. The voice belonged to Drogoz, a dragon with mechanized wings, and thrusters which shined like his scales.

The small fox turned, his goggles reflecting off various lighting. "Gems, colorful kinds. Surely you may have at least-"

"Don't you dare." Drogoz furrowed his brow, and held his rocket weapon tightly. "Everything I get is mine... you want gems, go look elsewhere. Find another dragon, or something." He said stomping his foot, before walking along.

Pip though chased after, thudding boots against concrete. "No wait! Come on be a pal! I just need one!" He called out, sliding in front of the orange dragon. Drogoz took a single step back, aiming his rocket gun.

"Ask one more time." Drogoz responded with a smirk, as Pip looked forward down the barrel of his weapon.

"Suddenly I don't feel like asking... uh... continue as you were." Pip swallowed, and turned tail back to the desk.

“I will let you in on one secret…” The orange scaled dragon replied in a whisper, catching the young alchemist’s attention.

**\--- In The World of Artisans ---**

Spyro sat on his haunches, overlooking the sunny beautiful valley of Artisans. His little glowing friend had gone off to help other flies find their companion. “Spyro, I have a task for you.” The purple dragon turned seeing one of the older dragons approaching, an egg in his hands.

“Hey Alban!” Spyro said excitedly, looking at how posh he seemed to be, especially with the monocle resting on his left eye.. All he was missing was an inkwell, and parchment in hand. “What is it?”

“I want you to watch over the treasure in Dark Hollow, whilst I help the others with the young ones.” He paused, adjusting the egg resting against his belly.. “Considering the leftovers after your big fight with Gnasty Gnorc.”

“I thought Artisans was safe from all of Gnorcs minions since I kicked his butt!” Spyro boasted puffing out his chest.

“Yes, and the butts of those minions have shown up harassing everything there, no doubt to fill a sack with gems.” The elder soon looked over hearing his name being called from the distance. “See you later, Spyro.”

“Wait where are the gems?” He asked Alban.

“They’re in a chest, behind my bookshelf.”

“Got it!” Spyro jumped to all fours, sprinting through the grass with eagerness. Soon entering the hedge garden, swiftly turning the corner to the portal. His enthusiasm was cut short upon seeing a huge beaker residing in the grass just before the portal. Among the bubbling liquid kept in the glass was a book, or two resting. They could belong to Alban, but the purple dragon was extremely curious. “Alabn didn’t mention this.”

Upon closer inspection, Spyro fiddled with the cork keeping the liquid inside. Popping it open with a single paw, the smell hit his nose like burnt sheep. “Nnnn Ggghhh that smell…” Spyro shook his head, feeling lightheaded. His eyes fluttered, sight blurring, among feeling his feet lose grip into the grassy earth.

His senses dimmed, hearing the rustling of leaves, attempting to turn his head to the source of the sound. A furred hand entered the dragon’s peripheral sight which lifted the beaker back up to his nose. Spyro inhaled naturally, with his eyes rolling to the back of his own scaly head.

“Sleep dragon.” Spyro heard, collapsing into a potion induced sleep.

The dragon as if he floated on clouds, thoughts, memories, and his whole venture flashed. As if he were back in Cloud Spires, though perhaps he was a cloud. Though the thoughts faded, his eyes, and wings twitched soon awakening from sleep.

The dragon’s fluttering gaze fell upon the room, being well lit. Another thought added he was upside down hung up by his feet, wriggling around he couldn’t move much. A simple flap of his wings rendered useless having strapped outwards, with finally his muzzle being wrapped in chains.

The dragon shook, and rattled attempting to move his toes, tail, wings, and head all to no avail. He felt so exposed, like some pig ready to be hoisted over a fire.

“Now now! I’m sorry to have to pull you away from your daily life, but I did this for mine, and your protection.” A Fox stepped into view, his blond fur glistening. “Now I am aware you can breath fire, but I just want to know one thing, and I will let you go.”

Spyro glared, and began to breath heavily with fury. His horns were eager to charge, his breath ready to engulf the fox in a shower of flames. He wiggled around attempting his best to somehow free himself.

“See this is why you are like this… I am going to take the chains off your mouth. Once I do you’re going to behave, no matter how upset you are at me. Okay?”

The purple dragon figured his choices were far limited in this awkward position. Defeated, his body mustered a nod. Doing his best to hold back the will of just frying the Fox.

“Good!” He soon loosened the chains, and providing some relief to his purple maw, now only his body remained in bondage.

“Bleghhh!” Spyro, moving his jaw, opened his maw to speak. “What the HECK is going on?!”

“Firstly I am Pip, what’s your name?” Pip asked, putting on a smile.

“I’ll say it again! What the HECK is going on?” Spyro’s feisty temperament showing.

“Fine. I am looking for gems, perhaps a few. I get this, and I’ll let you go.”

“Pft! Sorry, can’t say I know where any gems are.” Spyro spoke defiantly.

“Okay dragon, how about not lying to me. Just tell me your name, and give me a gem, or two. Then we’ll be the bestest of friends.” He said slowly, extending a hand out in friendship.

“Can’t hear you, I speak dragon, not squirrel.” Spyro smirked, looking the other way.

“I’m a Fox.” Pip responded with an eye twitch, groaning at how difficult he was going to be. Luckily the young alchemist had an idea, soon walking over to a table with tools. The room remained decorated with bookshelves, potions, and plentiful boxes marked with the Fox’s name. He pulled a table alongside Spyro, seeing that he did have the dragon’s attention.

“Whatever you have planned, you’re only wasting your time.” Spyro puffed out his chest, putting on his dragon bravado.

“We’ll see about that.” Pip smirked, peering down his exposed belly. “I am actually curious about you, dragon. Strong creatures, and capable of breathing fire. Makes me wonder if you’re weak to anything.” Pip leaned inward resting his hand upon his belly.

“Hey! What gives!?” He asked, feeling uncomfortable with a hand resting on his stomach.

“Just seeing if the big bad dragon is ticklish.” The Fox grinned stroking his furry hand downward across his scales, feeling the smooth texturing.

Spyro’s body quivered, and his lips began to curve into a tickled smile. “Ticklish… no, have no idea what that means…”

“Oh, well let me teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to put something out at the start of the month, and here it is. It is far more rough than I'd like it to be, and truly wish to get better. Let me know how it fairs, I will run through this for its errors. At time of posting it is late, and I am tired a good bit. Hopefully I can improve.


End file.
